


Тишина

by fransies



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Густаво жил в Чили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

Когда Густаво жил в Чили, у них была черная гусыня и белый гусь, а может и наоборот — он не мог вспомнить, как ни старался. Гуси эти были зубасты и злобны — Густаво ненавидел этих гусей, потому что они до крови кусали его, когда он проходил мимо них. И еще от них было много шума.  
Но его mamá почему-то этих гусей любила. Еще она любила мужчину в телевизоре и на почтовых марках — Аугусто Пиночета. И еще — соседа с тонкими усиками, в синем клетчатом костюме и галстуке. Гуси были громкие, и сосед в красивом клетчатом костюме тоже был громкий. Густаво был тихим, наверное, поэтому mamá его и не любила.  
Иногда (когда к ней с вином приходил сосед) mamá прогоняла его пасти гусей, но гуси Густаво ненавидели так же сильно, как он их. Громко гогоча, они бегали перед их маленьким домиком, и как бы сильно он не хлестал их прутком, громкого соседа и mamá все равно было слышно: хлюп-шлеп-ааа, хлю-шлеп-ааа! Но уйти со двора он не мог — гуси ему не позволяли. После того как сосед уходил, mamá, застав его перед домом босого (ноги в розовых и красных укусах гусей), хлестала прутком по попе и ногам, наказывая за непослушание.  
В десять Густаво узнал о смерти, и стал мечтать, что гуси умрут, что умрет мужчина Аугусто Пиночет, что умрет сосед в неизменном клетчатом костюме и иногда, когда рубцы от прутка не давали уснуть, что и mamá умрет.  
В двенадцать Густаво узнал, что боль бывает сильнее укусов гусей и порки прутком.  
Mamá и сосед стали немного тише и немного быстрее, и сосед стал уходить не вальяжно спускаясь со ступеней, а быстро; mamá шла за ним, но у ворот они больше не целовались. А в тот раз он даже не сказал ей: «До завтра, моя дорогая». И когда mamá стала кричать на Густаво и хлестать по спине, приговаривая: «В мертвецах и то больше жизни!» — он увидел над краем ворот голову с тонкими усиками и ровным пробором справа; сосед внимательно большими темными глазами смотрел, как mamá порет его.  
Ночью он ворочался, все не мог уснуть — содранная кожа сзади на ногах горела. Густаво лежал на кровати, и мечтал о том дне, когда все прекратится.   
Но все стало только хуже. Сосед перестал приходить к mamá днем, зато ночью он пробирался в его комнату (mamá сама подарила ему ключ от дома).   
Сначала он просто говорил о том, какие у Густаво длинные, красивые ноги, трогал каждый палец на ноге, иногда больно сжимал их, наблюдая, как он морщится от боли. Днем Густаво надел широкие штаны покойного отца, но сосед все равно пришел к нему ночью, и на этот раз это были глаза Густаво. Потом губы Густаво. Затем попа Густаво.   
Через неделю сосед сказал, что терпеть не может гусей его mamá, вышел во двор и выщипнул по перу из хвоста каждого.   
Густаво слышал как скрипят песчинки, растираются в пыль под подошвами блестящих ботинок соседа, когда тот осторожно, как кошки, крадущиеся за добычей, шел от двери к кровати с перьями в троеперстии.   
Сосед сел на край кровати, а Густаво отполз в угол между спинкой и стеной; подвинулся еще ближе — забился в угол. Сосед улыбнулся и сказал: «Иди сюда». Он покачал головой и подтянул ноги, а сосед стал водить гусиными перьями по его стопам. Он спрятал их под простыней — сосед потянул ее на себя.  
— Щекотки боишься? А тут?   
С ним сосед был не так как с mamá — тихо. Густаво всегда лежал на животе, а сосед гладил его лопатки липкой, влажной рукой, водил ладонью между ягодиц, засовывал мокрый палец в попу и тихо-тихо шептал в затылок о том, что Густаво очень красивый мальчик.   
Mamá как-то не понравилось, что он не смог вовремя принести чистой воды, и она высекла его сильнее обычного, вымочив пруток в той самой воде, что он принес.   
На ночь Густаво приставил к двери стул. В темноте, лежа на животе и кусая край подушки, он смотрел, как круглая дверная ручка скрипит, крутится туда-сюда, как в щели приоткрытой двери сверкает глаз соседа. И каждый раз, когда любовник mamá шептал: «Пусти меня, Густаво, пусти», — ему казалась, что вся тишина мира, сжимаясь, собирается у него в животе.  
Так прошло двое суток, а на третьи сосед влез в окно, проволокой открыв щеколду.

***  
Густаво тихо прикрыл дверь своей спальни; ступни липли к полу; окна были открыты, и теплый летний ветер подсушивал сперму и кровь щекотно стекающую по ногам.   
Кап.   
Кап.   
Кап.  
Тихо скрипнула входная дверь. Он поставил ногу на холодную каменную ступеньку, и два гуся медленно подняли длинные тонкие шеи; они только тихо злобно шипели, следя за тем, как он подходит к ним, уверенно сжимая в руке нож для заточки карандашей.  
Перерезать горло гусям было намного легче — их шеи были тонкими, кожа мягче. И, умерев, они продолжали бегать по двору с отрезанными головами, забрызгивая кровью побеленные стены дома, и хлопали крыльями.   
Любовник mamá (или сосед был его любовником?) только тянул к нему руки, смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза, и продолжал толкаться в него. Умирал он, испуская жизнь на него и в него, продолжая шевелить губами «Гус-таа-вооо», и потом, как в предыдущие ночи, упал сверху, уткнувшись носом в ухо. Но на этот раз ему не было щекотно от усов соседа — на этот раз по груди его и по плечам растекалась горячая кровь.   
Лежа на кровати под тяжелым телом, Густаво открывал рот и не мог издать ни звука, но он чувствовал крик, застрявший в нем, как случайно проглоченная косточка, — он все ждал, что тело начнет холодеть, но оно было не просто теплым — горячим, а он поджимал немеющие от холода пальцы.   
А потом, много лет спустя, лежа у бассейна рядом с Максом, с его кровью на лице, придавленный ботинком Гектора, он вспомнил слова своей mamá и тихо-тихо всхлипнул.

**Author's Note:**

> для команды breaking bad 2012 на ФБ 2012 на diary.ru


End file.
